happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 15
"Mumble!" Chrysta yelled from the outside of the cathedral. Mumble stepped out to face her, accompanied by Moriarty. Chrysta said "you know what I've come for." "The Golden Skua." Mumble said. "I suppose you found out about the fake one." "Fantine told me. Now, do you have the real one?" "Here." Mumble said as he fished out the Skua. Chrysta pulled out the fake skua and said "I thought we could trade. Just one last friendly move before I kill you." "Yeah. Ha ha. I'm sorry it had to end this way Chrysta." "I have the same regrets." Chrysta said as she looked at the skua in her paws. "Doesn't feel very special, does it? Considering this was the whole reason you ended up in LOFAO. You're basically proud of being outcasts, yet somehow, all those penguins, well not just penguins, died for you." "Maybe in another life, this could've ended differently." "Maybe. I wonder what this Golden Skua does. Let's find out." Chrysta said as she aimed the skua at Mumble. Julius hid behind the door, waiting for the opportune moment. Chrysta said "so, they say it works by removing the head. It's like a trigger, right?" "I guess so." Mumble said. "Cool. Well, I guess this is goodbye, my one true friend. Ka-blam!" Chrysta said as she pulled the trigger. After a brief pause, Chrysta pulled the trigger again. And again. And again. But Mumble still stood there, and nothing had changed. "Ka-blam! Ka-blam, ka-blam. Skadoosh. Shazam! Fly! Ugh, what's going on here! It's not working?!" Chrysta said, before Mumble answered "you know, Fantine got that from Moriarty. And if Johnny's taught me anything, it's... never listen to Emperor Land's best surgeon 100%." "No. You son of a bi-" "Now, Julius!" Mumble said as he threw the "fake" skua behind him, Julius reaching up his staff to catch the skua. As his staff touched the skua, the two relics connected, causing a bright light to surround Julius. "No, it's impossible!" Reddington said as he looked at the Pentagon of Plutus on his gauntlet. Using his gloved flipper, he gripped the pentagon's jewel, crushing it with all his might. A green light surrounded Reddington as Julius stepped from the gold light, wearing Golden armor with a golden Skua-headed staff. Reddington stepped from the green light, wearing Jade armor and covered in electricity. "Come on, let's finish this!" Reddington said as he attacked Julius. Slash and Ivan lead the troops up the hill. An army of robots arrived and began firing at the group. Mumble said "what are those?" "They are Nanodroids." Stalin said. "Basically, less powerful versions of the one you stole from me." "You know how to deactivate them?" Alex asked, Stalin saying "I can disable them, but I need to get to the control panel. It's in their tents." "We can get you there. Don't you worry." Hellas said as he pulled out a large cannon that he had taken from Ivan's soldiers. Hellas kicked the door down and opened fire on the Nanodroids, followed by Stalin and Marshall. They were quickly surrounded by Nanodroids, which were suddenly shot-down by rapid-fire machine guns. Hellas looked up to see what appeared to be A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N, only bulkier and more tank-like. His arms were covered in blasters and machine guns, with lasers on his shoulders and calves. He said "I will hold them off, until you can shut them down!" "Good boy, Appy!" Hellas said as he lead Stalin and Marshall down to the tents. Slash stood in their way, saying "you will not reach those tents!" "And who's gonna stop us, bro?" Marshall asked. Slash pulled out a sword and began stylishly throwing his sword back and forth between hands, before freezing in an attack pose, ready for battle. Hellas simply raised his cannon and shot the ape down, before the three continued onward. Dust led the others outside, saying "come on everyone! Let's destroy these robots!" Katniss pulled out a bow and impaled several Nanodroids, as Alex tore through several using teeth and claws. Chrysta ran for cover as the explosive battle erupted, before seeing Gloria hitting a Nanodroid with an iceberg. "You." she said quietly, before pulling out a small taser and shocking Gloria unconscious. She shouted "Ivan. Get that ship ready!" Ivan and Chrysta got onto a flying vehicle and took off as Mumble saw them leaving. "GLORIA!" he shouted, before running down to the tents where Hellas, Marshall and Stalin were. "Where are you going!?" a deep voice said, Mumble turning around to see Amelia in her mutated form. "Hey Amelia. I see you're looking ugly as ever." "Uurrgghh! I'll skin you alive!" she shouted, chasing Mumble into a glacier. Mary crawled out of the door from the infirmary, seeing the battle. She saw A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flying down, shouting "Appa!" A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew down to the battle, running through several Nanodroids with an energy blade, before close-lining some soldiers and tearing apart some Flipper Gang members with a machine gun. He began a sprint towards Amelia, cutting and shooting any opposition that stood in his path. Amelia saw him and swiped, A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N ducking quickly before driving an energy blade into her chest, pulling it out before swinging it straight into her head. The tears from her eyes began to devolve Amelia's mutation, weaking her bones and allowing A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N to decapitate her, dropping the blade with her head onto the floor. Stalin tried to deactivate the Nanodroids as Hellas held off the attackers. Marshall said "come on Stalin, you can do it." "I can't. It's not connected. There's a loose wire." Marshall turned and saw Fantine outside pulling wires from the machine, before grabbing an equipment arsenal on the wall. Fantine drove a blade into the machine, pulling out an extra wire. A voice said "TRAITOR!" Fantine turned to see Marshall holding the arsenal on her back. Fantine said "hello Anna. Forgetting your place again, are you?" as she pulled out a double bladed sword and a large red shield. Marshall pulled out a glowing axe and sword, before saying "no. I just figured it out. Rraarrgghh!" Marshall clashed her sword against's Fantine's as she pinned her against a wall. Fantine blocked the axe with her shield as she said "I'll make sure those Nanodroids stay online!" "Then you'll have to go through me!" Marshall said before Fantine kicked her backwards. Fantine swung her blade down, before Marshall blocked it with her axe, swinging the sword to slash Fantine across the flipper. Fantine screamed as she blocked Marshall's axe and pinned her against the wall. "Barry was such a nice guy, I'll admit that." she said as she moved her blade forwards, slowly inserting it into Marshall's chest as the latter screamed in pain. "But he'd never make it out here!" "AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Marshall screamed as the blade penetrated her flesh, before seeing Fantine's shield turn into a blaster. Marshall grabbed Fantine's flipper, pulling the blade out of her chest before headbutting Fantine and causing her to drop the shield. Fantine stood up to fight before Marshall hit her in the face with the flat edge of the axe, causing her to spin around and allow Marshall to slash her up the back with the sword. Fantine collapsed in a pool of blood, crawling away with what little energy she had. Marshall held her wounded chest as she fixed the wires, saying "now Stalin!" Stalin activated the self destruct sequence. Suddenly, the Nanodroids all exploded in an eruption of colors and lights, as parts of metal flew from the sky, destroying the tents and hitting the cathedral. Marshall picked up Fantine's cannon-shield as the latter tried to crawl away. "Anna... please... you're not like this. I mean, all I ever wanted was peace. You must see why I had to betray you." "You didn't betray us, Fantine." Marshall said as she readied the weapon. "You betrayed yourself." "No, Anna please!" Fantine said before the cannon was fired, tearing Fantine inside out as her bones crumpled to dust. Marshall threw the cannon at the dust pile, before spitting on in as she walked away. "Anna!" Mumble yelled as he walked over to her. "Mumble, we did it. The Nanodroids were destroyed." "Chrysta's got Gloria and she's getting away!" Mumble said. Hellas jumped into a flying vehicle and said "get on boy. I'll have you up there in a jiffy!" Chrysta woke up Gloria on the ship, saying "glad you're awake sleepy head. Now, I'm gonna do to you what Jar Jar did to Star Wars!" "Chrysta!" Mumble shouted from the vehicle opposite Chrysta's. Chrysta growled as she saw him, saying "you came for Gloria? Come and get her, fluff boy!" Mumble jumped onto the ship and pinned Chrysta down, saying "Gloria! Jump! Now!" Gloria jumped off of the ship, Marshall catching her and pulling her back onto the ship. Chrysta escaped Mumble's hold and slapped him back, Marshall saying "Hellas! Mumble needs help!" "Got it! Ardel, you drive!" Hellas said as he grabbed his dagger and jumped onto the ship. Ivan pulled the steering wheel on the vehicle, trying to steer it clear as Mumble and Chrysta fought. Ivan looked forward, seeing Julius' temple right ahead. He tried to steer it, before Hellas jumped in front of him, attempting to commandeer the vehicle. Ivan tried to steer as he fought Hellas, who pulled out his dagger that clashed with Ivan's buzzsaw. Ivan let go of the wheel as he swung his saw at Hellas, accidentally slashing the gears of the vehicle as Hellas' blade pierced his flesh. Ivan said "aargh!" as the blade penetrated his body, impaling him to the ship as it went out of control. Hellas turned the blade upwards, extending the wound to Ivan's ribcage and then to his neck, eventually tearing it out through his head. Ivan's corpse fell limp, knocking over the steering wheel as the vehicle flew closer to the tower. Chrysta pinned Mumble to the floor. She said "this ends now!" before the vehicle crashed headfirst into the tower, Mumble and Chrysta falling through the wall as Hellas fell from the vehicle, heading a hundred foot drop to the ground. "DAD!" Ardel yelled as he saw his father falling, before A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew up to the top and caught Hellas. After seeing the Nanodroid's face, Hellas said "oh, thank Guin for you, Appy." "Will that be all, sir?" A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N said, before Stalin called "let's go help Julius. If Reddington escapes, Antarctica is finished!" "Now, let's go get Mumble!" Marshall said as they flew to the top of the tower. Meanwhile, Reddington smashed Julius into the cathedral, shocking him with electricity. Jools saw Julius struggling to free himself, running to the fight with his eyes glowing red. He knew what Julius was going to do, and he had to stop him. "It took me years to collect these relics!" Reddington said as he pinned Julius down. "I will have your power if it takes me to the end of time." "Red!" a voice shouted, Reddington turning around to face Stalin. Jools stopped to watch as Stalin fired a cannon at Reddington. Reddington deflected the cannonfire and shocked Stalin to the ground. He said "I should've known you'd risk your life to save these pathetic wastes. Just like your mother died saving you!" "Wait, what?" Stalin said, before Reddington added "and now, I'll do what I should've done all those years ago!" Suddenly, Julius grabbed Reddington and smashed him against the wall. You want my power? Then take it. Take all of it! Julius said as he grabbed Reddignton's chest, causing the gold glow from Julius to color Reddington's body, causing them both to scream as the glow surrounded them. Julius closed his eyes and prepared to become one with the spirit world, as Reddington struggled to free himself. "No. You can't do this, Julius!" Before the explosion erupted, Jools pushed Julius aside and took his place, saying "forgive me, Master." Jools, no! Julius said as both Reddington and Jools disappeared in a flash of red, green and gold. "Jools!" Lonnie shouted as he and Carina ran to what remained: Julius' staff, returned to it's normal state. Julius bowed his head, saying thank you Jools, your sacrifice will be remembered. You have found your purpose in life. Mumble woke up inside the clock tower, only seeing gears turning. Unbeknownst to him, Chrysta creeped up behind him. Gloria saw this, shouting "Mumble!", alerting the latter as Chrysta slapped him off of the gear they were standing on. "Mumble, over here!" Gloria called out as Julius, Stalin and Marshall struggled to hold Reddington's flying machine steady. Mumble saw them floating by, relaxing as he began to walk over. Suddenly, a voice said "NO!" as Chrysta grabbed him from behind. Her fury had increased her strength to an almost supernatural level, as her grip strangled Mumble. Mumble freed himself and continued to run across the narrow bridge to where the others were, before Chrysta jumped in his way. Her tattered cape and garments blew in the wind, having been torn to shreds by the gears she had passed through. Her eyes had become bloodshot as she began frothing at the mouth, saying "there's no escape this time, Happy Feet!" Mumble ran in the opposite direction, before Chrysta blocked his path again and raised her paw to strike him. Her claws grew out of their sheathes, sharper than they had ever been before. Mumble backed out as she swiped, only just taking off some of his featherss before she used her other paw to slap him backwards. Mumble was sent back a dozen feet, landing hard on the surface and grimacing in pain as he stood up. He was made dizzy by the impact, allowing Chrysta to leap over to where he was, grounding him with a second blow that knocked him further away. She swiped her claws again, scratching him across the face. As he clutched his face, she swiped her claws upwards, clawing Mumble's side before scratching him down the back. Mumble groaned in pain at each slash he recieved, before she sent him flying backwards again, causing him to land hard on his right flipper. Tears filled Gloria's eyes as she watched Mumble being attacked, as each time Chrysta struck Mumble down, he came closer to the end of the bridge, and a fall that would surely kill him. He stood up to face Chrysta, clutching his right flipper as blood began to ooze from his multiple claw marks. He was close to unconsciousness before Chrysta swiped again, slapping him across the face and causing him to tumble off the end of the bridge. Mumble grabbed the end with his uninjured flipper, struggling to hold his own body weight. His blood loss continued to take it's toll on him, as he was close to passing out. Chrysta breathed heavily, as she raised her paw for a killing blow. Mumble closed his eyes as she struck, sending him off of the edge. Gloria reached out to catch Mumble, missing him as he fell into the chasm below. Gloria shouted "NO!" as she saw Mumble disappear into the smoke below. Hellas saw where he had gone, laying a comforting flipper on a weeping Gloria's shoulder. Chrysta saw what she had done, as a nightmarish smile came to her face and she said "yes. I've won! Revenge is mine!" "Not yet it isn't!" a voice said, surprising everyone as they looked down. The smoke cleared away, revealing Stalin's crashed vehicle. Mumble held onto the wreckage with his life, saying "why don't you finish the job!" to Chrysta. Chrysta's fury increased to an almighty level, as she leaped from the bridge, hurtling down to where Mumble was. She grabbed Mumble as her impact caused the wires holding the vehicle to break, sending them both falling towards the bottom. Stalin and Marshall embraced as Marshall began to cry, saying "no." Gloria looked under the bridge, saying "oh my Guin! Mumble!" Mumble hung onto the flying mechanism on the vehicle, saying "someone give me a flipper." Hellas and Marshall helped Mumble onto the ship as Gloria ran to embrace him. She said "you had me so worried. Don't ever do that again!" At the bottom of the cathedral, Chrysta picked herself up, crying small tears as she clutched her broken leg and said "great. I'll be back for round four, Happy Feet." She turned to run, before coming face to face with her nephew. Alex said "you're afraid, Chrysta." "What, of you? Of the green Nanodroid?" "Of death. You're injured. I want revenge. You can't walk from this alive." "Come on, I didn't want to kill your dad. He abused me for all those years, and he'd have done the same to you." "I don't care that you killed my father. He was never there for me. And you're probably right, he would've treated me no different than you." Chrysta smiled cheerfully, before Alex said "but, you did kill Meg. And I can't forgive you for that." Chrysta lunged at Alex, before Alex pulled out a cannon and fired, silencing the room. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions